


First burn

by Deanpala



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Burn, savage - Freeform, she fucking killed him dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Hamilton was in the room when Eliza sings first burn





	First burn

**Author's Note:**

> I feel zero sympathy for Hamilton

“Have you ever seen somebody ruin their own life? His poor wife.”

 

Alexander was mortified to think about the fact that he didn’t even think about her when he wrote the pamphlet, didn’t think about it until it was brought to his attention.

 

He rushed home, expecting Eliza to by upset, crying maybe, but certainly not what he got.

 

“Eliza I’m sorry let me explain-“

 

She cut him off with a gesture.

 

“I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I saw you

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine

I thought you were mine”

 

“I am still your-“

 

“Do you know what Angelica said

When I told her what you’d done?

She said

‘You have married an Icarus

He has flown too close to the sun’”

 

He tries to take her hand and kiss it, comfort her as she talks, but she jerks it away and shoves him back, holding up a finger in warning.

 

“Don’t take another step in my direction

I can’t be trusted around you

Don’t think you can talk your way

Into my arms, into my arms

I’m burning the letters you wrote me”

 

“Eliza NO don’t, _please,_ I don’t want to loose you, I won’t leave you!”

 

“You can stand over there if you want

I don’t know who you are”

 

“I- Eliza, it’s me, I’m still your husband. You love me.”

 

Eliza’s arm dropped and caught the papers on fire before dropping them to the floor.

 

“NO!”

 

“I have so much to learn

I’m re-reading your letters

And watching them burn (burn)

I’m watching them burn (burn)”

“Eliza how _could you?!?”_

“You published the letters she wrote to you

You told the whole world

How you brought this girl into our bed

In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives”

 

“It was an act of political sacrifice, I did it to save us!”

 

“Heaven forbid someone whisper

‘He’s part of some scheme’

Your enemy whispers

So you have to scream”

 

“It wasn’t like that-“

 

Eliza glared at him and he froze.

 

“I know about whispers

I see how you look at my sister”

 

The color drains from his face. “You- you knew about-“

 

“Don’t, I’m not naive

I have seen women around you

Don’t think I don’t see

How they fall for your charms

All your charms”

 

“Never again, I swear it on my mothers grave.”

 

She looked him right in the eye as she tore off her wedding ring and held it above the fire and Alexanders eyes widened.

 

“Eliza… Betsy please, no.”

 

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted

When you broke her heart”

 

“I’m sorry, don’t throw what we have though!”

 

Eliza jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

 

“ _You_ have thrown it all away”

 

And dropped the ring onto the fire, clutching his arms and forcing him to watch when he attempted to rush over and pull it out.

 

“Stand back, watch it burn

 

She threw on pictures with him spending time with the children on.

 

“Just watch it all burn”

 

He lost it and yelled at her “How could you!!!!!! They’re MY children you have NO right, how are you going to explain to them why I’m not around anymore huh?!?!”

 

She straightens and forces him to look at her even as fear crosses his face.

 

“And when the time comes

Explain to the children

The pain and embarrassment

You put their mother through”

 

“I was just looking out for our legacy.”

 

“When will you learn?

That **they** are your legacy?

 **We were** your legacy”

 

“Were?” He’s numb, he can’t feel anything, he’s already lost so much, he can’t loose her and the children to.

 

He’s on his knees clutching her dress for forgiveness.

 

“Please. You’re all I have now.”

 

A malicious look crosses her face and she snatches her dress away, looking down at him with no amount of pity.

 

“If you thought you were mine (mine, mine)

Don’t”

 

She slams the door, and he’s left alone with the ashes of his destruction.


End file.
